INTERLUDIO traduzione Interlude
by Cuccussette
Summary: Snape consola la McGrannit contro la Umbridge


INTERLUDE INTERLUDIO– by Adia 7 – PG - General\Angst \ Severus helps Minerva - No sex - you'll find love as in a family – Tradotto da Shinaré e Cuccussétte – Per lettori di ogni età – Spoiler 5 libro - Genere. Generale\Angst Leggi qua l'originale:   
  
***************** La guardai, e vidi Remus, un ragazzo impaurito non abituato alla compassione che era solita riversargli addosso, un adolescente dotato che pianse davvero quando lei gli disse che aveva trovato un Maestro di Difesa che voleva avere per allievo un licantropo, un uomo che stava per giorni senza cibo pur di potergli comperare la pozione Wolfsbane al mercato nero. Vedeva Sirius, un tempo il suo ragazzo d'oro, il preferito di James Potter, cullare Harry riversare l'affetto quasi da genitore che tanto era mancato dalla vita del ragazzo, durante momenti rubati in vicoli bui e in prigionia. Quella donna e il suo prezioso ministro gli avevano fatto tanto. Nei migliori giorni, imputava tutto al Ministro, e anche all'intero Ministero. Ma assai più spesso, Dolores Umbridge si comportava con incosciente mancanza di riguardo per i tenui legami di unità che Albus tanto lavorava per costruire. Per colpa sua, erano vicini in modo pericoloso a perdere Draco Malfoy, di nuovo. Con il sottile incitare di Severus, lo avevano così vicino da potergli fare la prima domanda. E quella donna, l'aveva di nuovo spinto nell'insidioso abbraccio paterno. Cosa diavolo era la Squadra Inquisitoria? Cosa non andava in quella donna? Chiunque con un cervello tra le orecchie gli avrebbe lasciato passare le serate con Severus, lasciare che l'unica persona mai sfuggita ai ranghi di Voldemort potesse operare la sua magia. Invece no, lei confidava che Minerva temesse l'influenza di Severus sul ragazzo, e si fidava solo di sé stessa per moderare l'influenza del carattere di Lucius. E Harry. Quel caro ragazzo aveva così poco su cui poter confidare, così pochi sogni da poter nutrire. Dannata perché gli aveva messo in mente dei dubbi. Dannata per avergli sminuito Remus Lupin in faccia a lui. Dannata, dannata e dannata, fin nei più fondi gironi dell'inferno. "Minerva!" Una voce pacata chiama dall'altra parte della porta. E' davvero la sola voce che Minerva avrebbe desiderato di sentire in quel momento. Se qualcuno venti anni prima, le avesse detto che sarebbe stata impaziente di sentire Severus Snape che la chiamava, probabilmente lo avrebbe spedito all'istante in Infermeria. Le sorrise appena quando lei lo fece entrare, poi crollò sulla poltrona assai imbottita che di solito occupava quando andava da lei, e mormorò, "I miei ragazzi hanno iniziato a costruire un altarino per Fred e Gorge Weasley nella sala comine." Non trattenuto, un sorriso le increspò gli angoli della bocca. L'immagine dei gemelli che schizzavano fuori dal castello sulle loro scope, strillando insulti a quella disgustosa rinoceronte di donna, sarebbe rimasta sempre nella sua memoria come testimonianza della prodezza della Casa del Grifondoro. "Sì, pensavo che la cosa ti divertisse," le disse. Cercando di apparire educata nonostante il carattere fumino, gli chiese, "Severus ti va un po' di the?" "Grazie." Agitò la bacchetta, per non doversi muovere dal comodo divano, e il servizio da the apparve sul tavolino davanti a loro. Mentre le dita di Minerva compivano le mosse familiari per preparare il the, lui disse, "Minerva, mi sembri sul punto di esplodere, e non è una vista che rassicura." E dannato lui, il ragazzo così attento. Dannato per aver notato l'incrinatura enl suo solito contegno calmo, e dannato perché se ne preoccupava. "Quella donna," disse Minerva, conscia di non dover chiarire chi era, "mi sta mandando proprio di fuori." "Se può consolarti, non sei sola." "Con la partenza di Albus, lei mi percepisce come la più grande minaccia , e va fuori dal seminato pur di farmi capire chi è la vera Preside di Hogwarts. Fa la bulla con me, Severus, e sono più che infastidita perché so di non poter consentire a simili bazzecole di prendermi così a fondo." Fece una battuta, "La moglie di Cesare deve essere al di sopra di qualsiasi rimprovero." Sebbene infastidita, Minerva si rifiutò di venire strumentalizzata da una battutaccia così evidente. Lui poteva essere così intelligente da evitare di esporre certe cose nel momento in cui era sull'orlo di un collasso emozionale: adesso avrebbe pagato per le conseguenze dalla sua uscita. "Non è proprio esattamente come avrei scelto la frase, ma è così. La ho apostrofata questo pomeriggio, davanti a uno studente, nientemeno. Stava svilendo la capacità di insegnare di un collega, mi sfidava pure, e l'ho ripresa. Quando lo studente fu abbastanza lontano da non sentire, la conversazione già accasa si è deteriorata in uno scontro verbale, durante il quale mi ha chiamato lecchina di un megalomane e mi ha minacciato di allontanarmi dalla cattedra di Trasfigurazione e di insegnarla lei stessa. Proclama che ho un'influenza nefasta sui ragazzi, che gli insegno a non fidarsi del Ministero." Minerva stava tremando. Non poteva crederci. Davvero, stava tremando fisicamente, e davanti a un ex studente, qualcuno che, ancora, la prendeva a esempio. O piuttosto, la guardava con uno sguardo tormentato negli occhi. Pochissime persone avevano visto quello sguardo, testimonianza di un delicato uomo giovane, preoccupato. Era disperatamente possessivo delle poche persone che amava, e Minerva seppe di essere tra di loro. Soprattutto quando, senza dir niente, attraversò la stanza e sedette accanto a lei. Le prese la mano sinistra tra le sue. Erano piuttosto forti; aveva vissuto dipendendo da loro per molti anni, e così fu sorpresa ancora di più dalla tenerezza con cui le premeva la pelle"Quella. Quel piccolo pezzodi persona che non si merita di stare nella stessa stanza con te." Non trattenuto, un rimprovero le scappò dalle labbra. "Non dovresti dire così." "Conosco gli ordini del Preside a riguardo di quella donna orribile, e gli obbedirò," disse Severus, e la sua voce era accalorata, non placida. Minerva gli credette "E mentre, in apparenza, obbedirò ai suoi ordini, io – e ogni altro del personale- riconosciamo te come Preside, in assenza di Albus." "Oh, Severus, bambino mio...!" Dannazione, dannazione, dannazione! Una lacrima scivolò dal ciglio di Minerva. La poté sentire premere e scorrere lungo la guancia, un segnale della debolezza che stava covando dallo scorso giugno. "E' dura,"l e disse con una serietà e una saggezza che non poteva fare molto, ma gli rendeva merito. "La cosa giusta si suppone che sia difficile." "Questo suona come qualcosa che avrebbe detto Albus." "Lo disse lui." "Sono.." un'altra lacrima, e un'altra, e un'altra, una processione frenetica che non sembrava potersi fermare con tutto lo sbatter di palpebre e il pregare di questo mondo. E rideva di lei? Le lanciava quelle caratteristiche occhiate schifate? No. Lui annuiva, la incoraggiava a continuare. Era come se lei non avesse controllo alcuno su quella maltrattata lingua! "Sono davvero smarrita! E' stato a provvedere a Hogwarts per oltre mezzo secolo, e ora che è andato, e sto prendendo ordini da uno dei lacché di Fudge, e non è così che dovevano andare le cose!" Non poteva fare così. Si supponeva che Minerva fosse quella forte: Albus aveva bisogno che lei lo fosse! Oh, Merlino, non poteva respirare, non poteva respirare, non poteva... Una voce placida al suo fianco la riportò nella realtà; dove era, e la cullò,"Lascia tutto fuori, Minerva. Qui, adesso, ci siamo solo io e te: dimmi tutto quello che provi.", Minerva esplse. "Odio Dolores Umbridge" Odio lei, odio quello che ha fatto, e odio Fudge per averle dato carta bianca e per essere un simile cieco bastardo narcisista!" Lui sbatté le palpebre, ovvio, era allibito. Minerva non poteva incolparlo. Nonpensava di aver mai usato un simile linguaggio così offensivo, non così a volume alto, non in presenza di altre persone. Era volgare agire così, ma a questo punto, non poteva più tenerselo dento. Semplicemente, non ce la faceva. "Stanno permettendo al mondo di andarsene in malora piuttosto di ammettere di avere sbagliato. Il loro orgoglio folle costa sempre più vite innocenti ogni giorno, e non posso fermarlo, non posso fare nulla per fermarli!" "non essere ridicola!" disse schernendosi. Per un attimo, Minerva avrebbe voluto travolgerlo, ma lui la premette prima che potesse contrattaccarlo. "Tu servi Albus Dumbledore, per amor di Merlino; non c'è modo migliore per fermerli !" "Albus Dumbledore non è qui!" "Ma è vivo, Minerva; e fin quando vivrà e quanti sono potenti gli resteranno fedeli, l'oscuro Signore avrà di che aver paura!" Era il secondo scontro verbale in così poche ore, e adesso, Minerva stava gridando contro qualcuno che non stava facendo niente per suscitare la sua rabbia. Santo Merlino, non era giusto. Cocciuta, ordinò al suo respiro di rallentare, e al sangue di sbollire. Per la prima volta da quando Albus aveva lasciato la scuola, le fu facile. Sospirò un poco. Lasciò a un Serpeverde di farle tirare fuori interi mesi di emozioni imbottigliate. Ma non era arrabbiata. Se non altro, gli era grata per aver messo la testa nella bocca del leone, tanto per dire. "Ti senti bene?" "No," gli rispose calma quanto era stata calma la domanda. "Mi sento molto meglio, però, grazie a te. Immagino che questo è il tuo piano?" "Naturale," disse Severus con la sua voce vellutata. "L'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno adesso è che tu venga mandata ad Azkaban per aver aggredito un funzionario del ministero." Gli ci volle poca dolorosa immaginazione, a Minerva, per vedere quanto ci fosse andata vicino, questo pomeriggio, dopo l'avviso sull carriera di Harry: aveva quasi attaccato la umbridge. Lui parve avvertire l'umiliazione che aumentava di nuovo, e quindi la trasformò immediatamente inunoscherzo. "Puoi immaginarti che scandaloaccadrebbe quando la Umbridge fosse obbligata a eleggermi Vice Preside?Il Tavolo di Governanti sarebbe davvero nel panico." "Posso pensare a un governante che potrebbe essere abbastanza compiaciuto del cambio," disse Minerva. Il sorriso di Severus si allargò. "Sì, immagino tu abbia ragione, parlando di quello." Lo sguardo gli andò sull'orologio alla parete, e sospirò. "Ho promesso adraco una partita a scacchi questa sera, e se tu stai davvero meglio, manterrò l'appuntamento." "Ma certo, Severus." "Vuoi che ti porti qualcosa che ti aiuti a dormire, stanotte?" "No, grazie, caro, sai come mi ci trovo, con le pozioni soporifere." "Qualcosa che calmi un poco, allora?" "Sono del tutto calma," gli disse più ferma che poté, considerando che la voce non aveva smesso di tremare.. Si rialzò, e Minerva lo seguì fino alla porta, grata per i suoi modi silenziosi e riservati. Faceva quello che sentiva dovesse essere fatto, e agiva svelto. Quando fu sul punto di andare, la scrutò con attenzione e le annunciò, "Adesso ti porto una pozione calmante." "Severus." "Non arrabbiarti con me, Minerva, o dirò a Poppy che sono preoccupato per la tua salue. Non vedrai niente altro che l'infermeria, per una settimana." Se fosse stato ancora uno studente, , sarebbe stato in punizione fino all'ultimo giorno del suo settimo anno per aver ricattato un'insegnante. Oh, ma non era uno studente di Minerva. Era un più che qualificato Maestro delle Pozioni, un uomo attento ai dettagli più sottili, il che significava, con disdetta di Minerva, che era piuttosto capace di vedere i segni della spossatezza incisi nel suo viso. "Molto bene, bambino mio." Annuì breve, "Grazie a te." Scomparve giù nel corridoio, con il mantello lungo che sventolava alle sue spalle in modo sinistro. Minerva chiuse la porta e si buttò sul divano. In qualche modo, Severus la faceva sempre sentire meglio. Si augurò, Merlino, dammi la forza di poter fare lo stesso per lui.  
  
--------------------- F I N E -----------------------  
  
leggi l'originale a: 


End file.
